


Threads

by ahgaday



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pianist, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Pianist Byun Baekhyun, Pining, crappy music references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgaday/pseuds/ahgaday
Summary: The story of two threads. Of how they ended, and came to be.





	Threads

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was made just bcos i cried when i saw baek play the piano pianist baek needs to be appreciated and i dont make the rules oso sorry i dont hv a beta and im q careless so sorry in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors :(

Every life is a golden thread. When one life meets another, the threads twine to form a shimmering rope, but eventually they will separate, each thread winding down a different path. Sometimes, the thread turns into a beautiful shade of glorious silver, and that is when the life has found a companion to accompany it for the rest of its days.

True love.

~

The day was dark with gloomy skies looming overhead as a lone figure stood in the half-dark, body draped in shadows, patiently waiting for the elevator. Then, the solitary Park Chanyeol turned his head, and promptly got his breath stolen away. One of the houses' door, that was near the elevator, had been carelessly left open. A soft, gentle melody floated through the foot, prancing in the air with fleeting footsteps, dancing and dancing into Chanyeol's ears, nudging him to find its source. He was merely a bored, yet curious man, and so he looked.

 

That's what caused the wind to fly out of his chest.

For there was a young man sitting comfortably on a black leather seat, his hands gliding smoothly on the black and white keys of the musical instrument that made natural melodies that formed as he willed them to. It was his fingers that entranced Chanyeol. They were long and delicate, as if made just to producer music with the piano. 

Sometimes, they pressed down on the keys with the power of fierce crashing ocean waves, sometimes, they lovingly caressed them with the feel of the softest breeze. His body moved with the music; Chanyeol could literally see the melodious notes flowing passionately through his veins. 

The man was so at ease, and throughout his twenty six years of living, he had never seen anyone as talented and full of love for the piano. 

Therefore, when the music stopped, he let out a breathy "Whoa," and instantly flushed. He wanted to sound cool, not like some seven year old that saw a magic trick for the first time. The man glanced at him, evidently startled, before regaining his composure and walking to his doorstep with strong, confident steps, not even winded for playing. "Thanks," he smirked, looked amused, and Chanyeol felt his face practically boil with embarrassment. 

"What's your name?" The man asked, efficiently stopped an awkward silence from falling. 

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol said politely. 

"What a waste of syllabus. Wouldn't Park Chanyeol do? Anyways, I'm Byun Baekhyun. Nice to meet you," the male puffed. 

With a name to match the face, Chanyeol studied him again. Silver gray locks, a smooth unbleached face. But then he noticed it and he smiled. 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Baekhyun frowned. 

"You have music in your eyes. It's a slow tune," Chanyeol blurted, then almost smacked his forehead in mortification. Why did he always make everything so awkward, good lord, he's an idiot, now Baekhyun was going to judge him and slam the door in his- 

The sound of Baekhyun's laughter, loud and open, resounding in the corridors, cut through his train of thought. "Gosh, you're so posh and sappy, Chanyeol! Come in for some coffee?"

"I-I have something to attend to at h-home," Chanyeol stammered, still flustered from his previous statement.

"All right. Meet me tomorrow then. Anytime." With that, Baekhyun flashed Chanyeol a bright dazzling smile, eyes twinkling with mirth, before he went back into his house.

Chanyeol stepped into the elevator wondering if the music in Baekhyun's orbs was in adagio, how on earth could he make his heartbeat quicken into an allegretto?

He felt the pull to visit Baekhyun the next day. 

So he did.

The two golden threads then began to twine...

~

It became a routine. 

Everyday, Park Chanyeol casually walked into Byun Baekhyun's house, sat aside, and watched him play for hours. His butt would cramp awfully afterwards, but it didn't matter, for it was worth it. Baekhyun could play all sorts of tunes as easily as a chef could fry an egg. His eyes would glow, joyous lights bouncing in them when his fingers took their places on the piano's keys. He could play jazz, marches, symphonies...Chanyeol often pondered how he had the luck to listen to Baekhyun play for free, and Baekhyun even enjoyed his company. Though if he asked Baekhyun, the man would probably giggle and say something stupid like he was a god in his past life, which didn't even make sense because gods couldn't die in the first place. 

This was the kind of idioticy Chanyeol had to deal with for hours, yet he was surprisingly fine with it. 

Day by day, the pair learnt more about each other. When Baekhyun learnt that Chanyeol's parents had passed on and his sister, Yoora, was living abroad with her husband, he gripped his arm firmly and said, " It's okay, you have me." But his reassuring gaze held a message: they love you. For that, Chanyeol was grateful. He did not sympathise nor pretend that he could relate. He was just...there, being Baekhyun, and being by his side. 

Chanyeol learnt that the young musician was twenty six like him, forgetful, and extremely impulsive. Once, he was scolding Baekhyun for not taking a break between piano playing to drink some water. His lips were always cracking and that always sent Chanyeol into a flurry of panic for his health. To that Baekhyun had responded huffily, "Shut up, Yeol!" before grabbing a cup of water, holding it with one hand, playing the piano with the other, taking shaky sips as he played. If his music had not been equally melodious, Chanyeol would have smashed his forehead into a wall. Unsurprisingly, Baekhyun ended up spilling all the water on himself-none on the piano, thank heavens. While Baekhyun pouted, crystal droplets trickling down his neck, shirt wetly plastered to his body, but arms still defiantly crossed, Chanyeol really did smack his head with his palm, then let loose a cry of pain, triggering Baekhyun into loud fits of sputtering laughter. "Yeol, you dumbass! Your forehead's all red!" Even though Baekhyun was the bigger dumbass out of both of them, an amused smile still spread on Chanyeol's lips, the sting on his forehead fading momentarily. 

Days flew past, just like that, they became friends, and Chanyeol's dull life suddenly flooded with an array of shining colours that were all called Byun Baekhyun. 

~

Chanyeol had a problem. 

He thought that Baekhyun's music pieces that were in allegro were all stuck in his heart, making it go unnaturally crazy and follow its beats. Especially when Baekhyun flashes him that heart stopping smile, music floating in his ridiculously gorgeous brown irises that were the precise shade of warm coffee on a monday morning, and giving Chanyeol more heart attacks. 

For the sake of his sanity, Chanyeol texts his sister and desperately asks for help. 

**Yoora: **Lol u like him. Go get him baby bro. <3 ****

********

********

**Chanyeol: **I'm not your baby bro****

********

********

**Yoora: **sure baby bro :)****

********

********

Chanyeol rolled his eyes in distaste. Yoora's advice was just getting from bad to worse. Worse than brushing your teeth with a dry toothbrush. Worse than pouring milk before pouring cereal. Worse than Baekh-

He groaned in annoyance. Baekhyun had yet again popped up in his mind in an unrelated situation, and honestly this was getting ridiculous. 

Did he like Baekhyun? As a friend, obviously. Baekhyun made him happy. But did he like Baekhyun in that way? No? But he had those God-awful heart dances around that. Friends didn't have that. 

Man, he had been straight his entire life! He was totally unprepared to play for the opposite team! 

Chanyeol sighed. Headaches and dilemmas could wait. He decided to go to the person who always lifted his mood to calm himself down. Chanyeol, silly, uncertain, sincere Chanyeol, didn't think to the point that that was the same person who was the reason for the painful twinges in his head. 

He just needed Baekhyun. 

~

"Hey, Baek," he called to his friend, who stopped swinging his legs aimlessly to curiously look up at him. "What's up?" Chanyeol hesitated. "How'd you know if you're in love?" 

Baekhyun gave him a long, searching stare before replying, thoughtfully biting his lip. "It's a warm feeling. Like you'll do anything with the person, stay with the person, because the person makes you happy and feel safe." 

"You sound experienced," Chanyeol tried to tease him, but his heart was stuck in his throat and made him sound like a croaking frog.

"Maybe I am," Baekhyun said with a small smile playing on his lips, "Why the sudden question? Feeling lovey dovey?" 

Chanyeol wrinkled his nose at the informal term. "Just a lot of...split decisions situation, I think." 

Baekhyun looked surprised, obviously not expecting this type of response. He played with his fingers slowly, while Chanyeol nervously shifted his feet, half dreading half anticipating his response. After a pause, Baekhyun said carefully, "Mind telling me who it is?" 

Chanyeol freezes. No...he can't. Because it's him. Him. But he can't bring himself to say that, nor can he lie.

Baekhyun hummed slowly. "A pretty girl, perhaps?" 

Chanyeol's face burned. He was pretty, but he wasn't a girl. Still, the words were stuck, and he helplessly looked at Baekhyun. 

"Younger, maybe? You dig younger girls, Yeol?" Baekhyun mused. 

Chanyeol could only shake his head. 

"Older, then?" Baekhyun's intense gaze was piercing into his soul, unfolding his heart like layers of an onion, reading his every thought. "Does she sing well? With the voice of an angel? Coffee lover?" As Baekhyun rambled on random details, Chanyeol felt more and more distressed by the description that didn't match him and all. Coffee lover, his arse. Unless pouring out his coffee in the nearest pot of plants was considered the actions of a coffee lover. Cucumber critic? Pfft, critics don't shove their food at one side. 

_It's you._

____

____

_It's you. ___

"IT'S YOU!"

His voice rang with frustration for Baekhyun to _understand, and stop being a goddamn idiot and making it so hard for himself. ___

Baekhyun stopped halfway, eyes wide. "Whoa, say that again, Yeol?" Chanyeol blinked. Was there _hope _in his voice? Clearly Chanyeol being hopeful was making him delusional as well.__

____

____

"It-It's you," he stammered, turning red. 

Baekhyun giggled, eyes shining with delight. Chanyeol was very sure he did not hallucinate that. "I know, you dumbass."

Chanyeol's brain shut down, and he could only gape stupidly, cheeks burning. He knew all along and still made Chanyeol suffer and stutter like an idiot? Dear God, _Baekhyun _. "And for the record, I like you too. Now shut your mouth before it falls off." Baekhyun laughed again, affectionately closing his jaw for him.__

____

____

When Baekhyun moves closer and he feels soft lips moving against his, Chanyeol felt his brain kick start back to life. Rudely. Because if Baekhyun kissing him wasn't considered sudden and totally disrespectful because he did not consent to this, he didn't know what did. Wait. Baekhyun. Kissing. Him. _Oh. ___

____

__

____

He didn't expect everything to work out so well. Instantly, doubts and hesitations began to cloud his mind. What if this was some prank, with Chanyeol being boo boo the fool? How could _Baekhyun _like him back? They were whispering to him, trapping him, suffocating him__

____

____

Chanyeol takes a step back with huge eyes. 

Baekhyun stiffens, kiss broken, yet lingering in the air. For the first time in Chanyeol's life, he sees uncertaincy flashing in Baekhyun's eyes.

"Chanyeol. What. The. Hell," Baekhyun said sharply, his face full of suppressed fear, dread and confusion.

Chnayeol knew that he had to be honest. "I...I don't know how to feel about this I think that we shouldn't jump into this so fast Like, I still need to sort out my feelings, this is rather hasty-"Chanyeol's words tumbled out like water gushing out of a broken dam, taking the weight off his chest.

Baekhyun's eyes glittered dangerously, and Chanyeol almost flinched back, feeling scared of Baekhyun for the first time.

"Park Chanyeol, do you love me?"

"I...I don't know."

Without missing a beat, Baekhyun's gaze hardens as he dragged Chanyeol out of his house, Chanyeol weakening at the steel grip his wrist was getting crushed with. Baekhyun shoved him out, slamming the door. 

Chanyeol, standing alone in the corridor and gaping at the closed door, got struck by terror. Ultimately, he didn't want to lose Baekhyun, and Baekhyun being the impulsive little shit he was, who knew what he would do. Desperately, he banged on the door. "Yah, Baekhyun! What are you doing! Don't die! Byun Baekhyun!" The door stands tall and strong, not faltering under his blows, mocking Chanyeol for his feeble efforts. After a lot of yelling, Baekhyun opened the door. "You're alive!" Chanyeol cried in relief, then tensed when he saw the black luggage next to the male.

"I'm going to visit my parents in Japan. I'm giving you time to think and clear that furry head of yours, Park Chanyeol. I expect you to inform me about your decision. Though honestly, I think you love me. But you're confused. Then again, I may be wrong. Just tell me and...be happy, Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun said determinedly, yet in a rush, his voice slightly shaky at the end. Chanyeol felt a rush of alarm. "Don't do anything stupid, Baek, please." Baekhyun gave him a deadpan look with those horrible dead eyes. With a pang, Chanyeol thinks that Baekhyun looks so much better with music flowing in his eyes. He missed that. 

"You're the stupid one here," Baekhyun said flatly, then paused for a heartbeat, "Yeol."

With that, Baekhyun brushed past Chanyeol with his luggage in tow, walking far, far away, and taking a piece of Chanyeol's aching yet confused heart with him. 

~

Chanyeol spent the rest of the day thinking.

What does he truly want? Does he love Baekhyun? Baekhyun made him feel everything that he had described. With Baekhyun, his life was a beautiful canvass. Without Baekhyun, he suddenly felt so empty, so lonely, his life meaningless.

Baekhyun was special.

He...he would _die _for him.__

____

____

Chanyeol thought of his smile, his music, his habits, his idioticy, his everything...and Chanyeol's heartbeat slowed into a steady adagio. 

He knew his answer. 

~

Baekhyun's flight landed at 1pm Korean Time. Chanyeol decided to text him when he had phone service. 

**Chanyeol: **_[1 30 pm] _**Baekhyun, I think I'm in love with you. ******__****

****

****

**Chanyeol: _[2 pm] _I'm sorry that I hurt you.__**

**Chanyeol: _[2 10 pm] _Come back to me, Baek. ****__**

**__****_ _ **

**__****_ _ **

**Chanyeol: _[2 15 pm] _Please. ****__**

**__****_ _ **

**__****_ _ **

~

Chanyeol went to a nearby shop to have his morning coffee. Baekhyun had yet to reply, but Chanyeol stubbornly believed in him. Baekhyun may be impulsive and hot headed, but he wouldn't be so petty to ignore him. He wouldn't. 

"Young man." A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. It was the old, white haired gentleman who served him coffee. His voice was sad when he said,"Another plane crash happened again, and it took so many lives. Last time when there weren't so much machinery, life was so much simpler..."

Chanyeol frowned, confused as to why the old man would say this out of the blue and why his eyes were lingering on him. "What?"

"Young men these days!" The old man gave him a look similar to...sympathy? "Don't read the news...here you go, my boy. Chanyeol received the papers with a murmured word of thanks. The headlines screamed "FLIGHT CRASHES, ALL PASSENGERS AND CABIN CREW KILLED, UNIDENTIFIED." Chanyeol's gaze drifted to the picture. Then his heart stops. The photograph in the picture, although wet and soggy, was most definitely himself, beaming crazily and flashing a finger heart.

_"Here you go, Baek. To show that I'll always be with you. And the heart represents music but I can't make a music sign with my fingers...you'll never be alone!" ___

____

____

_"Yeol, that is literally so tacky. I know you'll always be with me and vice versa, dumbass." ___

____

____

_"Baek, I see you storing it!" ___

____

____

_"Oh shut up." ___

____

____

_Chanyeol had smirked at Baekhyun when months later, he saw that Baekhyun still kept the picture in his pocket. ___

____

____

_"Why, Baek?" ___

____

____

_"It's my-" ___

____

____

"Lucky charm," Chanyeol whispered, vision blurring with tears.

**ALL PASSENGERS KILLED.**

********

********

********

********

With shaking fingers, Chanyeol dialed the hotline given in the article, each beep sounding like every cracking sound his heart made. Broken. 

"Hello, I know one of the passengers who was k-k-killed on that flight," Chanyeol swallowed. 

"Who?" A business-like tone replied. 

"My lover, _Byun Baekhyun. _"__

____

____

~

The two threads separated, except one thread continued growing, moving, while the other froze in place.

They were silver.

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to goodbye road on loop while typing this why r they so underrated


End file.
